What about us?
by LiLwhitegurl89
Summary: Ch.4 updated 7-01-04 Lizzie gets accepted to be on "Real World, New York" She invited Miranda,Matt, and Gordo. Will new realitonships be found? What about Lizzie and Gordo? And who else is gonna be living with them? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

What about me?  
  
DisclaimerDisney owns Lizzie McGuire and Company.  
  
SummaryLizzie got invited to come on the show "The Real World, New York". She invites Miranda, Matt and Gordo to come with her. But when they get there, some of their high school enimies will already be there. Will any new relationships be there to find? And what about Gordo and Lizzie?  
  
A/N Ok, I know, I've started so many stories, and not even done with them, but Ideas just keep popping into my head. Can I get 5 reviews for this chapter to see if anybody likes it? Please and thanks!  
  
===============================================================================  
  
Chapter 1 "The Letters"  
  
High school was over and I still felt that I hadn't lived my life onto the fullest. I was a cheerleader-but not captain. Kate was. I wasn't prom Queen. Kate was. And I didn't get Ethan Craft. Kate did. I had studied real hard, and got good grades, but I had never tooken a step out of the nest. I wanted to do something really cool and...adventureous! Ok sure there was that whole thing in Rome where I was mistaken for a pop singer and yada yada yada, but after a year, people just saw how normal I was and soon forgot about it!  
  
As for my high school years, ahh high school. I didn't really have a "dating life". I was too busy studying. Sounds like something Gordo would say huh? Well it's not an excuse, it's the truth. Ever sense I kissed Gordo, and all he said was "thanks", I thought that he just wanted to be friends. So obviously that's all we were through-out high school. Friends, best friends, yup that's me and Gordo, my friend!  
  
I've really grown to dislike that word with a passion.  
  
I dated yeah, who wouldn't? And some relastionships got real serious and then died. Some didn't even go for a month. It was my fault too. I had ending up dumping them. Why? Oh I'll tell you gladly! Gordo....that lowsy Gordo. I had to compare all my boyfriends to him. And then in the end, I'd wake up realizing that there's not two Gordo's.   
  
Nobody could have the same deep, gorgeous baby blue eyes as him. The kind that you'd stare in all day and get losted. Nobody could have his curly chocolate mop-he calls hair. I wish I could just run my fingers through it, just once would please me. He looks so adorable wearing a hat too, because his curls drop in front of his face and pokes out of his hat. "So cute!". And last but not least, nobody could ever have his heart. He's kind to everybody and everything. He's lent me his shoulder to cry on, even when I was being a selfish, conceited dirk.   
  
All that could've been mine, but I never said anything did I? Nope. To afraid of losing friendship. If we had gotten into this huge fight, it probably would've ended our friendship to. Now losing Gordo as a boyfriend-I could find it possible to live with. But losing Gordo as a friend, best friend, now that would never heal in my heart. He's always gone out on dates, every girl probably found him as "hott". He had grown quite a bit after Rome. Got more masculine, and he was more into sports. His attitude didn't change though-still loving, kind, cute Gordo. If you haven't guessed by now, I'll tell you. I, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire has fallen deep for my best friend, David Gordon. There I said it!  
  
Nobody really knows though, well probably my mom for some strange reason. Not even Miranda! I think she knows something is up though, but she never says anything. We're still best friends and everything so... I decided to stop dwelling about high school and check my mail that my mom had brought in eariler.  
  
"Birthday card from Grandma, good she didn't forget that my 18th birthday will be here....in 3 1 month...Letter from Capitol One, no I have way to many credit cards as it is......Letter from Miranda, I'll read it later......" I mumbled to myself as I loked through the stack that was sitting on my computer desk.  
  
I noticed I had dropped one of the letters, so I picked it up and read. "Confidential....hmm I wonder what could possibly be inside" I quickly opened it up with desire and pure curiousity.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! Real World wants ME to come to New York and be on the show!! Oh my gosh!! I'm going to New York.....I'm going to New York! Eeeh I'm going to New York, so, so amazing Eeeh I can't believe it!" I gasped while jumping on my bed. I accidently fell on the floor, and that's when my mom and dad came up. Yes, I'm 17 and they still treat me like their "baby"....ugh it's so annoying sometimes. but then again..I do get free gifts all the time.  
  
"Lizzie what happened?" My mom asked while coming to my rescue..atleast she thought.  
  
I sat up and flopped down in my chair. "Mom, mom, I'm ok...really!" I paused. "I just got accepted to go on the Real World!!!"  
  
"Lizzie that's wonderful! I knew you applied along time ago, but you actually got in!! I'm so happy for you honey!" My mom shouted with amazement.  
  
"But mom, I forgot one small detail" I watched as her face grew concerned. "It's in New York..." I quickly closed my eyes and waited calmly for all the yelling to come.  
  
"Awesome! Lizzie, my dorky sister going away for the summer! Talk about excitement! I've been waiting my whole life for this! Woohoo..uh huh.. woohoo!" My brother sung, while doing his little dance.  
  
I watched in disgustment. "Shut up! Brain-burger!" I yelled..Ugh I love him yes but his little 16 year old butt gets on my nerves sometimes.  
  
"Lizzie! Matt! The letter says you can invite three people. You can go, on one condition! Matt has to go with you, and it's your choice to invite the other two people." My dad shouted.  
  
What!! My brother! No!! Why him?!?! I'm not taking my brother!!  
  
I sighed. "Ugh fine!" They all smiled..especially Matt and walked away.  
  
After taking everything into mind, I hopped on my bed and dialed Miranda's number as quick as my fingers could presh the buttons.  
  
"Hola Lizzie!"  
  
"Hey Miranda..guess what!!" I squealed.  
  
" What what what!!" She asked in much amazement.  
  
I twirled the cord around my fingers. " Pack your bags, we're going to New York!!"  
  
"New York!!! Wait...what's the catch?"   
  
" We're going to live in a house, for 3 months...with 5 other people, 7 total. And be filmed because....because Miranda, my friend, we're on The Real World!!!" I shouted.  
  
"Are you serious!! that's so cool!! I can't wait to come!! Who's coming with us?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to ask Gordo, and my parents made me bring....Matt.." I sighed.  
  
"Oh...well I guess it's cool, when do we leave?"   
  
"Tomorrow, we have to catch the plain early-early. 7am early" I whispered.  
  
"Ok then! I better start packing. C-ya chica!" She said hanging up.  
  
'One down, one to go!' I though walking to Gordo's.  
  
===============================================================================  
  
"Well I guess I'll go...." He said, very carefully.  
  
I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Gordo! It wouldn't be the same without you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
He hugged me back, and we stayed there for a long time. "Anytime McGuire...anytime."  
  
I pulled away and smiled at him. Dang..those eyes had to reel me in again! I was hooked. Until i came to my senses and wlaked to the door. "Meet you at the airport in the morning, bye Gordo..." I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"B-bye" He said in shock and giving me a big smile. I'm referring to the quick peck I gave his cheek.  
  
===============================================================================  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
Let me know what you think! Please 5 reviews...please?  
  
Luv ya much!  
  
LWG89 


	2. The Airplane

What About Us?  
  
Disclaimer-Disney owns Lizzie McGuire and Company.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews I got!  
  
===============================================================================  
  
Chapter 2 "Airplanes"  
  
We were at the airport waiting on Miranda. We still had another 30 minutes, so I wasn't being too dramatic....that bad! Well I mean come on, we're going to New York..I wonder what is taking her so long..and she won't answer her cell. Gordo and I had done purchased our tickets and Matt was in the process of getting his.  
  
I squirmed in my seat. 'Ugh why does he have to come!'  
  
Gordo must have felt me because he looked at me, I just smiled.  
  
"Something wrong McG?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head no and he smiled. We just sat there smiling at eachother until somebody's voice interupted us.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I'm so late, but the line was the size of the Titanic!"  
  
I looked up and saw Miranda there, gasping for breath.  
  
"It's okay Miranda! We still have another....10 minutes! It's a good thing I bought your ticket! Here" I said while handing her, her ticket.  
  
She took it and read "36A....well whos 36B?"  
  
"Oh I am!" Matt chimed out of nowhere.  
  
Miranda looked horrified. "Wha-da-no!"  
  
"Attention will rows 1-20AB please bpard the plane now!"  
  
Gordo and I both stood. "Well, that;s us, see you in New York Miranda!.....Matt" I said.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Luckily Gordo got window seat. I hated flying. But this was the only way I could get to New York. And besides, Gordo was with me, I could always talk to him...if I didn't get that jittery-felling in my stomach again like I did last time...there's just something about his eyes..how blue they are!  
  
"Gordo whatcha think NY's gona be like?" I asked turning to him.  
  
He turned his head from the window-obviously thinking about something. I guess I cuahgt his attention.  
  
"I don't know" He stated simply.  
  
Well atleast I'm trying to get a convo going, but it takes two!!  
  
"Ok..just promise me, we'll have fun?"  
  
He looked at me. "Promise" and we did the famous-pinky swear....but we never let go.  
  
Suddenly I thought up an idea. "Truth or dare?!"  
  
===============================================================================  
  
I can't believe Lizzie just asked me that question! Playing truth or dare is like....well it should be illegal! Everytime i play that game I always end up fessing up my secrets!...And she know's it too! Arr ...what to choose..what to choose....  
  
"Um....Truth!"  
  
Her eyes gave off how excited she was that I said truth....man...she has something up her sleeve. She's so cute when she has that expression on her face. She trys to hide it..but I can tell...everything about her...it's like she's got me mezmorized....Ahh Gordo, stop it! She has never, nor will like you! You big goof! She just thinks I'm her best friend....friend....jeez!  
  
"Who do you like?" She asked.  
  
Hmm....she's never asked me that before. What do I say? I can't say 'you'. But then who do I say?  
  
"Nobody" I said confidently.  
  
She dropped her shoulders, which were high in suspense.  
  
"Ugh...come on! You have to like somebody!"  
  
Oh, you have no idea..like is an understatement!  
  
I shook me head "Nope" .  
  
"Fine!" SHe gave up..atleast for now.  
  
Phew! I was this close to telling her...well...maybe not.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Ok, how many more hours do I have to sit next to thid lil twurp! I am totally not liking this! I pulled out my ticket. I sighed....Just 3 more hours, 3 more hours...  
  
I looked over at Matt and saw him trying to put gum in the lady's hair that was seated directly in front of him.  
  
"Ugh! Matt, what are you doing! Quit it!" I hissed.  
  
Ugh Gordo, you are so lucky! I looked back at them and saw Lizzie's head falling on Gordo's shoulder..she was obviously asleep...but Gordo wasn't! And I saw him rest his head on heres, smiling giganticly.  
  
Looks like I'm 'Matchmaker-Miranda' for the rest of this trip!  
  
===============================================================================  
  
PLease R&R  
  
Mucho luv  
  
LWG89 


	3. New York

What About Us  
  
Disclaimer- Disney owns Lizzie McGuire and Company.  
  
===============================================================================  
  
Chapter 3 "New York"  
  
'What is that loud noise?' . I slowly opened my eyes and saw the back of airplane seats. I noticed that my head was on somebody elses shoulder, and somebody's head was on mine. Well, I guess we were sleeping? Oh yeah, now I remember, I was on my way to New York. Not wanting to wake whoever it was sleeping next to me, I carefully reached my arm and lifted their head.  
  
I felt soft, but yet curly hair. I sat up and saw Gordo peacefully sleeping....with a smile on his face? Must be dreaming about Steven Speilburg....sometimes I wonder! I've only saw him sleeping about once or twice. Well, I got to see him sleeping alot, when we were in our toddler years. However, we had less and less sleepovers as we grew. For some reason my dad didn't like the idea of any guy sleeping in my room that wasn't related to me....which was strange to me, because it was like Gordo was my big-overprotective brother.  
  
Ugh! Brother? No...he definately wasn't my brother. You don't go around having a crush on your brother....you don't take every opportunity you get to look into your brother's eyes, or smile, or curly chocolate hair! Did I say crush? I wouldn't think crush. I've watched him grow up through High School, and my 4th grade crush grew into....I don't know...I'm wanting to say Love? Is it even possible to love someone you can't have? Well maybe I'll find out, while living in the same house as him.  
  
I looked foward trying to find my brother...ugh! and Miranda. I probablly owe her big time for her sitting next to weasel-boy. Matt was asleep and Miranda was looking at a magazine...all good for now.  
  
I realized that the plane was going down and I almost started freaking out. I looked out the window and saw the Statue Of Liberty. YES! We were finally in New York! Although it seems like this time sitting next to Gordo-went by fast.  
  
I was tempted to let Gordo stay sleeping-he was so cute! But I knew I had to wake him up.  
  
I was kind of hesitant.....only because I didn't know how he was going to react to my waking.  
  
===============================================================================  
  
I felt somebody nudging my arm and ignored it. I wanted whoever it was to let me sleep, let me finish dreaming about how nice it would be to be Lizzie's boyfriend. I knew it would never be reality, so I wanted to get as much as I could-as close as I coud get...in a dream.  
  
But this person wouldn't let me sleep-and had done made me forget what I was dreaming about. So I opened my eyes and saw....the prettiest face my eyes would ever lay across....Lizzie's.  
  
"Goodmorning sleepyhead" She giggled.  
  
I wiped my eyes, still a little drowsy. "What time is it"  
  
"It's....9:56..we should be landing any time now." She said looking out the window.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
===============================================================================  
  
As soon as I took one step out of the airport, I knew I had to be in paradise! New York looks...so full of life! I ran to the sidewalk and span around my self.  
  
I sighed. "New York is....amazing!" I looked at Gordo and Miranda, and saw them trying to hold in their laughs. I took another look. "Well, downtown New York is..."  
  
Matt was looking at some schedule and came over to me. "They said our car should be here-"  
  
I looked over at a car that was beeping and read "The Real World" on it and gasped."Oh my gosh! That's our car!" I shouted while pulling Gordo and Miranda in it.  
  
"I was going to say that..." Matt whispered to himself and got in.  
  
===============================================================================  
  
"So this is our house?!?!" Miranda shouted.  
  
"No, it's way to big to be our house!" I said, eyeballing it.  
  
"Guys..err girls! This is the address, and this is where the car dropped us off...so it has to be our house...see?" Gordo said while shaking his head.  
  
I rolled my eyes...so realitive!  
  
"I've got to see the insdie! The furniture and if it has a hotub and a pool and..." I said while Miranda stod their agreeing.  
  
"Chicks!" Matt and Gordo said simotaneously while we walked indoors.  
  
The outside of the house looked like a mantion. It was 3 shades of blue, baby blue, and sky blue.  
  
When you opened the door to go insdie, there was this humungous living room, with a big screen tv, and then through the double glass doors, there was the kitchen. It was glass floors, cabinets, and so big! Then there was 3 hall ways. 1 hall way was a phone room, it looks so...awesome! Then the other hall way was like...a confessional room. The last hall way was a staircase that led to 2 bedrooms. One room was pink and the other one was blue. The pink room had two beds in it, and the blue room had 3.  
  
Me and Miranda claimed the pink room and Gordo and Matt claimed the blue room. We were the only ones yet to come...so far.  
  
After Miranda and I finshed unpacking we went through another set of stairs that led us on a balcony. On the balcony was a hotub, and mini-bar. And then if you went through another set of glass doors, you'd come to a indoor heated pool. We were just about to dive in when we heard a voice.  
  
"Who was that?" I asked.  
  
Miranda headed towards the door. "There's only one way to find out!"  
  
With that being said we rushed downstairs, and found a guy talking with Gordo and Matt.  
  
He saw us and smiled. "Hi, I'm Ashton!"  
  
"I'm.....L-Lizzie" I stuttered, while shaking his hand.  
  
"And I'm Miranda"  
  
"Well I-" Gordo tried to say but was interupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Well I'm so ready to meet my new roomies!"  
  
I stopped everything and froze! I knew that voice! Miranda knew it also!  
  
"KATE!!!!!!!!" We both shouted.  
  
"Oh this is sooo not what I call roomies!" The snob answered.  
  
Me and Miranda sighed. We were going to have to live with this blonde-bimbo!  
  
Kate rolled her eyes"Well, atleast I won't have to just talk with Loosie and her followers. I met Cameran! She's very ncie too! Introduce yourself Cameran!" She ssaid stepping aside.  
  
And out from behind her, popped a girl.  
  
"Hi!" She said while smiling.  
  
"Well now that we're all here, we mise-well inroduce ourself!" Ashton said.  
  
We all agreed and sat down in the livingroom.  
  
"I'll go first!" Kate said."Lets see,I live in Hillridge California, I was captain of the cheerleading squad all 4 years of high school! I was prom queen, dated the best jock there was, and still dating him. His name is Ethan Craft! I'm 18 and I'm so happy I met..some of you" She said looking at Cameran.  
  
Nope. Kate hadn't changed a bit! Still the snobby,girly-girl, manicured freak she was then.  
  
"Well I guess I'll go second! My name's Ashton, I'm 23. I live in New Jersy, I was a football player in high school. I had a fiance but she cheated on me so I'm single" he said looking at me. I just smiled and saw Gordo rolled his eyes."And I'm looking foward to meeting all of you"  
  
Ashton...Ashton Ashton Ashton! Ashton put the H in Hott! He was tall, blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and looked like he lifted weights. His teeth were straight and white. He gave off a "Pretty-boy" image.  
  
Everybody then looked at Cameran. "Hi, I'm Cameran" She said laughing. "Um I'm from texas, I'm also 17, I'm single, I like to party, and in High School I was head in volleyball."   
  
I looked at Gordo. He was studying Cameran...probablly her looks. She had mid-long blonde hair with brown streaks. It was straight. She had brown eyes, and a little bit of freckles.   
  
"Hi, my name is David, but friends call me Gordo" He paused looking at me, Miranda, and Matt. "I was a soccer player in high school,I'm single and I also lived in Hillridge Ca, I'm 18 and I like film-making"  
  
"Awesome!" Cameran said in her texas accent.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lizzie, I'm 17, and single I was a cheerleader, Um I lived in hillridge Ca too, and I like designery"  
  
"I'm Miranda, I'm single and 18 and was in plays in High school, I live in hillridge also"  
  
"I'm Matt, 16 years young and single, and still in High school"  
  
"Well now that, that's settled, how 'bout we all go partying tonight?" Cameran asked.  
  
"SURE!" Gordo shouted.  
  
Hmmm Gordo doesn't party! If I didn't know any better, I'd say MY Gordo is attracted to Lil Miss Texan over here!  
  
================================================================================  
  
Please R&R  
  
Mucho Luv  
  
LWG89 


	4. Davie

What About Us  
  
Disclaimer- Disney Owns Lizzie Mcguire and Company.  
  
What is happening to all the big-time authors that use to update???Are they like.....leaving without telling anybody? LadyRavan99 Angel03 H.Matsui Tic-Tac2 Gordo'sGirlie Huh????  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Chapter 4 " Davie"  
  
By this time everybody had done claimed their rooms. Kate and Cameran had one room, and Ashton was with Gordo and Matt. However, everybody did not have their own bathroom. The bathroom was downstairs and it was, gigantic! There was like, 7 showers and toilets, with plastic blue doors covering them.   
  
"Lizzie are you coming or not?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, just let me get my towel!" I hollared while digging through my suitcase.  
  
I finally found it and headed towards the door "Got it!"  
  
"Miranda I'm kinda....weiry about showering in there..." I confessed.  
  
MIranda laughed "Why Lizzie? There's stalls so nobody can see you! It's just like High School remember?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah but in high school, we didn't shower with boys in the same room" I said while looking at her. "Well atleast I didn't!"  
  
Miranda playfully punched me. "Neither did I"  
  
We finally came to the door that led to the bathroom. I crossed my fingers and turned the doorknob, while closing my eyes. Miranda pushed me in and I opened my eyes. Good nobody was in yet.  
  
I sighed in releif. Then I hurried into the stall so maybe I could get out before anybody got in.  
  
I was almost done shampooing my hair when I heard the door open. I poked my head over the stall and saw Cameran walk in...well atleast it wasn't a guy.  
  
Well nevermind, following her was none other than Gordo! Is he going to be her shadow the whole time! How am I suppossed to have a chance with him!? I saw them gigiling. And then Gordo saw me.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" He said while walking towards me.  
  
What does he think he's doing!! I started panicing wondering what he was going to do.  
  
"Uh-um-H-hi!" I said while lwering my head to wash my hair. He walked away and stepped into the stall next to mine.  
  
"So are you enjoying it so-far?" He asked.  
  
Huh? Enjoying what? My shower? Why would somebody ask that?  
  
"Um..enjoying what?" I asked.  
  
"I am! I think it's cool that we're all living together!" Cameran answered.  
  
"Oh you do?" He asked back  
  
And they just started their own little conversation..without me!  
  
I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and ran out of the bathroom. Half way up the stairs I ran into Ashton. I was completely embarrassed.  
  
He looked me up and down. "Hot babes running around in towels..NICE!" He said while passing me.  
  
I laughed. I still wanting to be in the bathroom to see what Gordo and Cameran was talking about.  
  
"Lizzie should I wear the pink heels or the white ones?" Miranda asked holding them up when I came in.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know"  
  
She put the shoes down "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing" I confessed.  
  
She gave me a worried look and went back to her shoes. I went ovre to my closet and tried to think of what to wear. We had decided on going to this new club, where people danced and stuff. I looked at a pink halter dress, picked it up, debated on wether Gordo would like it or not, and then put it down. I did that several times, and Miranda began to wonder why. I made up some lame excuse, and carried on about my own. I finally found a pair of jeans, that fit tight, and a yellow shirt that hugged my curves. I left my hair down straight, put n a pair of white sneakers and finished putting on my my make-up.  
  
"Wow Lizzie, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to impress somebody!" Miranda said.  
  
I laughed and then looked at her. She was wearing a black halter dress that came up to her knees, and white heels. She did her hair in curls.  
  
"Miranda you are wearing thar dress!" I said  
  
"Gracias!" She said while we walked downstairs and got into the car.  
  
I was anxious to see what Gordo looked like. And I did. He walked out of the house with Matt and Ashton, while Cameran walked out with Kate.  
  
I was happy that Gordo sat next to me, because I was kind of getting the idea he liked Cameran more. Ashton was driving and Matt had shotgun. And Cameran and Kate sat ahead of us.  
  
Gordo was wearing khacki slacks with a white shirt under his baby blue unbuttoned plaid shirt. He smelt good too!  
  
When we arrived at the club, I could only help but notice Gordo checking out Cameran! She was wearing this black mini skirt that almost showed off her ass, and this white see through lacey blouse. What a pervert....he's only looking at her because she's showing off everything she has!  
  
Everybody sat down to eat, and then music started playing so Cameran asked Gordo to dance and the simeball said yes! I didn't even get a chance to ask. Ofcourse it was to a fast song too! She was almost freak dancing him! I couldn't help but watch, nothing bad was going to happen to Gordo, if I could help it!  
  
=============================================================================  
  
"So uh do you wanna dance Miranda?" I heard Matt say.  
  
No I don't wanna dance with a 16 year old twurp! But I did kinda feel sorry for him....he was the youngest kid in our house-and obviously wasn't going to get with anybody here so..why not.  
  
"Sure" I said, while he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.  
  
I couldn't beleieve I was freak dancing with a 16 year old..and not just ANY 16 year old....Lizzie's kid brother the 16 year old! And I was..liking it! He is a good dancer..better than Ethan Craft anyways. I looked over at Gordo and saw him freak dancing with a blonde. I almost thought it was Lizzie, but Lizzie would never wear those kinda clothes. It was Cameran. Man...It was suppossed to be Lizzie...he likes Lizzie...not Cameran....well he use to....I looked over at Lizzie and saw how sad she looked.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
"So do you wanna dance Liz?"   
  
I looked up and saw Ashton...YES! This is my perfect chance to make Gordo jealous!  
  
"YES!" I shouted while eading him onto the dance floor. I picked a spot near Gordo so he could not help but see me. Then I pulled Ashton close, while he threw his arms around my waist, and started dancing to a fast song. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gordo starring at us, woohoo my plan was working!  
  
"Damn girl, you know how to dance!" Ashton complimented.  
  
"Your not to bad yourself!" I answererd.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
After we were done at the club we came home and got in the hotub. I took it as another chance to get Gordo....I was in my bikini afterall!  
  
I opened the glass doors and walked outside and saw that Matt, Ashton, Gordo and Cameran was already in it. Kate was talking to Ethan. And Miranda was by my side.  
  
I got into the hotub and Ashton greeted me. Then after Gordo did. I smiled at both greetings and started to relax. I heard Matt talking to Miranda, and Cameran talking to Gordo about how cute he looked without a shirt. Ugh....she puts the E in EASY!  
  
"Hey Ashton, I'll be right back, I'm going to get something to drink ok, do you want something?" I asked. He answered with a beer.  
  
So Cameran asked Gordo what he wanted and he said a coke, so she decided to help me get the drinks, and Miranda helped also.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
"That chick Lizzie is really hott!" Ashton said.  
  
Gordo looked at him with amazement. "What, is she like your or something?" He asked Gordo.  
  
"No, no...so do you like her?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I'm gonna try and get to know her" Ashton said.  
  
Matt was quiet the whole time-he was thinking of how cute Miranda was.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
"Lizzie do you like, gotta thing for Davie?" Cameran asked.  
  
"Excuse me..who?" I asked....no that is not GORDO'S nickname.  
  
"David...ya know, hott guy" She said.  
  
I laughed. "He doesn't like the name Davie" I said  
  
"Well maybe not when YOU call him that, but when I call him that, he loves it" She said in much, much attitude.  
  
I stepped up to her. "Yeah well the only thing he might love about you is that you look like a slu-"  
  
"Lizzie! I think we should um, give the guys their sodas now" Miranda said coming up to me and pushing me outside.  
  
"Miranda!" I hissed.  
  
"What! You are not getting into no fights!" She whispered.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that!" I said looking at her. "Hey Ashton I'm back! Hey Gordo" I said while handing Ashton his drink.  
  
"I got you your drink Davie!" Cameran said while handing him his drink, and then opening her beer. Then giving me a dirty look.  
  
She is not getting Gordo! Gordo is mine!  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Plz R&R 


	5. Very important: Please read asap!

My Authors note:   
  
Hello fanfic readers, um basically what this note is, I've decided that I no longer have any interest as in writing this story. I have plenty more stories that need to be updated, and this story isnt really what I expected, when I first started writing it.   
  
If somebody would like to take my story and continue it, then by all means do! But please contact me by email,...first in a review so I can give it the 'okay'. But I'd like to read this story if anybody continued it from their own. So if anybody would be interested, don't be a stranger! =) (as first!)  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
LilWhiteGurl89 


End file.
